Un coeur pour deux
by Hisokaren
Summary: C'est une FIC mais aussi un JEU... LE JEU EST FINI MALHEUREUSEMENT mais pour ceux qui veulent connaitre les réponses VENEZ
1. LE JEU

**UN CŒUR POUR DEUX...**

Alors voilà... **Bien venu** dans mon premier **jeu-concours** ...

_Le but du jeu est simple _: Vous devez trouver en PREMIER :

De quelle MANIERE Hermione s'y est prise pour découvrir de qui l'auteur du poème parle... En clair quel procédé a-t-elle utilisé pour découvrir l'identité « des DEUX sourires » en question ?

Qui **sont** les « **DEUX sourires **» ? (évidemment les **réponses** sont dans le **poème**)

C'est relativement élémentaire et compliqué à la fois... Mais il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de chercher longtemps en fait (du moins je le pense)

_Indices _: premier **paragraphe**... et dernier **paragraphe** (chaque paragraphe étant délimités par «...») / 10 + 1 Premièr**e** de **chaque**...

Alors comme je me doute que chacun a un peu de Drago Malfoy en soi... Je me doute que vous ne participerez pas au concours si il n'y a rien à gagner...

Donc :

_Les cadeaux au CHOIX :_ Pour le vainqueur, je m'engage :

1) A continuer cette histoire et la lui dédier... Il ou elle choisira entre autres comment elle se finira.

2) A lui dédier une fic que j'ai déjà écrite (qui bien entendu n'est pas encore dédiée à quelqu'un) au choix

3) A écrire une fic (un ONE-SHOT) que je lui dédierais... Et en BONUS, il ou elle choisira : _Le thème du OS..._ (Ex : Fête, anniversaire, noël, balade en forêt, shoping, étudiants, etc...)

_Le genre (au choix) _: (Ex : AU et LEMON)

_Le couple_ (sauf pour Naruto et GW)... Mais _uniquement _avec les séries ci-dessous :

- Harry Potter (peu importe...)

- Naruto (le couple sera Obligatoirement SASUNARU)

- Gundam Wing ( Uniquement avec les 5 G-Boys et éventuellement une fille)

4) A écrire une fic en collaboration, sur le thème que le vainqueur choisira... comme le genre, le couple, etc...

ATTENTION : Il faut TROUVER la réponse aux DEUX questions.

Bon... Voilà... Je crois que tout est dit ... Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance ou bonne merdre, comme vous voulez

Le jeu durera autant de temps qu'il le faudra jusqu'à ce que bien évidemment quelqu'un trouve la réponse aux deux questions... Je vous tiendrais au courant de toute façon...

Alors à très bientôt j'espère ... Hisokaren ...

UN CŒUR POUR DEUX...

_« Je n'ai jamais pu trouver la place de mon cœur._

_Rien dans ma vie ne me l'a jamais permis._

_Rien dont on puisse se sentir fière. _

_Je n'ai jamais su contrôler mes nerfs._

_Ni mes sentiments. »_

_« J'ai toujours essayé de les ignorer._

_Toujours voulu les mettre de côtés. _

_Aujourd'hui je me retrouve piégé. _

_Oui. »_

_« Je suis pris entre deux sourires. _

_J'ai un cœur pour deux..._

_Tout s'effondre autour de moi_

_Je ne prie pas, je ne prie plus_

_A présent même Dieu ne peu plus rien pour moi »_

_« L'amour, je n'y crois plus_

_Je n'y ai jamais cru_

_Je ne veux plus y croire »_

_« Mon cœur n'est plus qu'un lamentable cimetière_

_Pourtant il cherche encore désespérément à accueillir_

_Deux anciens sourires. » _

_« Je voudrais l'arracher de sa prison de chair_

_Le jeter et pouvoir enfin m'en défaire_

_Regarder le ressac de l'océan_

_Ne plus me perdre dans ses yeux d'argent..._

_Que la mer exauce mes vœux_

_Je ne veux plus contempler ses yeux bleus »_

_« Ô Ondine ! Emporte cet organe loin de moi... _

_Oui Ondine donne le en pâture aux requins_

_Qu'il ne me fasse plus ressentir la douleur de l'amour_

_Que j'oublie à tout jamais cette avalanche de douleur... _

_Que se fissure enfin ces parois... _

_Que le gouffre de l'enfer m'emporte..._

_Que mes sentiments se taisent..._

_Que toi Ondine prêtresse des eaux me sauve..._

_Car je souffre d'avoir... _

_Un cœur pour deux... »_

« Encore une fois » se dit Hermione froissant davantage le parchemin qu'elle avait en main.

Quand elle l'avait _trouvé_, elle avait intérieurement juré contre celui ou celle qui avait laissé traîner se bout de papier sur le sol !

En réalité elle avait glissé dessus et c'était rattrapée en un dérapage qui ferait pâlir de jalousie les plus grands cascadeurs ! Mais, cela revenait au même n'est-ce pas ?

On ne laisse pas traîner un _objet potentiellement dangereux_... euh, un _détritus_ par terre ! Il ne faut pas polluer et c'est mal élevé !

Bref ! Hermione ne savait que penser ?

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle lisait et relisait les lignes troubles de ce poème...

Elle avait immédiatement reconnu l'écriture d'Harry, mais ne s'était jamais doutée qu'il puisse être tant bouleversé intérieurement.

Pourquoi avait-il écrit ce poème et plus important encore, pour qui ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, les neurones de son cerveau s'échauffant déjà, elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un l'appeler.

« Mione ! »

Réfléchit encore et toujours.

« Mione ! »

Rahhhhhh ! Je suis certaine de trouver ! Allez Hermione, fait un peu honneur à ta réputation d'intellectuelle et trouve-moi cette fichue réponse !

« MIOOOOOOONE ! »

Elle sursauta et tourna un regard furibond vers la source de ce vacarme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ron, lança-t-elle sèchement. »

« Ca va faire dix minutes que je t'appelle ! Tu viens manger ou quoi ! Harry nous attend là ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à regarder ce morceau papier froissé comme si ta vie en dépendait ? »

La jeune fille rosie légèrement, mais préféra taire sa découverte. Ron, n'était pas suffisamment ouvert d'esprit pour comprendre et d'ailleurs elle n'était pas certaine qu'il en sache plus qu'elle.

Non pas qu'Harry était quelqu'un de secret, bien qu'il le soit en grande partie, mais il refusait de parler de sa vie sentimentale.

C'était d'ailleurs un des seuls domaines qu'il évitait toujours soigneusement par un tour de passe-passe habile, à éviter.

Alors, ce poème... Découvert par hasard... Sur la vie sentimentale d'Harry son meilleur ami... NON ! Définitivement NON ! Elle n'allait pas laisser une telle occasion de percer le grand Harry Potter à jour !

Evidemment, elle c'était battu avec sa conscience, qui ne cessait de lui rabâcher « Non, Mione ne le fait pas ! C'est privé », « Même si tu l'as trouvé par hasard, il n'en est pas moins qu'Harry ne te pardonnera pas de fouiller ainsi dans sa vie privée » et autres sages conseils de ce type...

Mais, Hermione étant Hermione, et une fille dont le plus grand défaut reste la curiosité... Elle n'allait certainement pas abandonner maintenant !

D'ailleurs, au moment même où elle avait lu le poème, elle savait qu'elle avait croqué dans la pomme... Une pomme empoisonnée que ce Serpent de destin lui avait si généreusement offert...

Non ! Décidemment, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser ce fruit pourrir... Il fallait le manger entièrement quitte à mourir.

Elle froissa le papier, le rangea dans une poche de sa robe avant de saisir son petit ami par le bras et de le suivre.

« Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. C'est juste un brouillon pour le cours de Potion... »

Ron ne s'épancha pas davantage sur la question et le couple rejoignit Harry qui attendait patiemment dans le couloir.

Durant tout le dîner, elle n'avait cessé de jeter des regards furtifs à Harry... Puis à sa poche qui contenait l'objet...

Elle était tellement concentrée sur son ami, que Ron lui en fit la remarque, une fois seuls :

« Dis donc toi ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêté de fixer Harry pendant le dîner ? »

« Euh... P ... Pour rien amour... Pour rien... »

« Vraiment, insista Ron dubitatif. »

« Tu as gagné, dit-elle. Je me dis qu'Harry mérite aussi d'être heureux comme... comme nous tu vois ? »

Ron sourit avant de lui donner un léger baiser sur la tempe et de descendre sur ses paupières.

« Je sais... Je sais... Mais tu sais comment il est non ? Et puis... à part Harry je ne connais pas d'autres garçons gays à Poudlard... »

Hermione avait levé les yeux vers lui, un léger espoir dans le regard.

« Il n'en est pas question Mione, prévint le rouquin qui connaissait par cœur ce regard, je refuse que tu joue les entremetteuses ! Tu sais très bien qu'Harry ne supporte pas qu'on s'immisce dans sa vie privée ! »

« Je sais mais... MMMFFFFF »

Ron, sachant pertinemment comment allait si finir cette conversation, joua une carte à laquelle il savait qu'Hermione ne résisterait pas.

Et ce fut le cas... Pendant un moment la jeune fille perdit toute notion du temps, s'abandonnant entièrement aux lèvres devenues expertes de son petit ami.

Puis, ils se quittèrent en se souhaitant mutuellement « Bonne nuit » et elle retourna dans sa chambre de préfet.

Elle se dépêcha alors de se changer, de s'allonger sur son lit et de sortir encore une fois le poème.

Elle passa deux heures à relire le poème... cherchant une faille... un mince indice...

Puis soudain, alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux, elle poussa un cri de victoire et de profond soulagement avant de s'étrangler de stupeur...

Son visage blêmit... Ses pupilles se dilatèrent... Son cœur battit à tout rompre... Elle venait effectivement de tirer le mystère au clair, mais qu'elle n'était pas sa surprise en découvrant le nom des « Deux sourires » qui hantaient le cœur d'Harry.

Alors, elle s'allongea sur son lit, le parchemin en main... Et se mit à sangloter doucement...

De bonheur parce qu'Harry avait enfin trouvé qui aimer vraiment, mais également de douleur parce que justement Harry avait enfin trouvé qui aimer vraiment ?

Et maintenant qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Elle regretta amèrement d'avoir été si curieuse... Car maintenant elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Harry en face... Sans se remémorer les lignes de ce si douloureux poème...

Cette prose empoisonnée...

_FIN OU A SUIVRE_

Tout dépendra du vainqueur

J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre, vous auras plus et surtout cherchez bien

Parce que si les réponses sont dans le poème... **les indices sont dispatchés un peu partout dans la fic ...**

Je ne pense pas que trouver l'identité des deux sourires soit très difficile... Ce sera certainement la manière de faire d'Hermione qui sera plus délicate à deviner

Alors reviewez moi si vous trouvez la réponse ou pensez avoir trouvé la réponse... de toute façon vous n'avez rien à perdre ne ?

A bientôt j'espère Hisokaren


	2. LES REPONSES

**TRES BIEN °w°...**

**ALORS JE TIENS A REMERCIER TOUS CEUX ET TOUTES CELLES QUI ONT PARTICIPER AU JEU ...**

**Je suis très heureuse de voir que beaucoup m'ont envoyé des mails pour répondre aux questions...**

**D'ailleurs je me suis aperçue que ce n'était pas si facile que ça...**

**DONC NOUS AVONS UNE GAGNANTE : _Hélène Sanchez_ **

**Et oui, elle a été plus rapide que vous désolée ...**

_**ALORS VOICI LES REPONSES QUE JE PENSES BEAUCOUP ATTENDENT AVEC IMPATIENCE : **_

**1)) Les réponses se trouvaient dans le PREMIER et le DERNIER paragraphe du POEME... **

**2)) Alors HERMIONE avait usé de ce moyen pour trouver l'identité des « DEUX sourires » : **

**Il suffisait de compter tous les DIX mots et de prendre la PREMIERE LETTRE du mot suivant d'où l'indice 10 + 1 Première de chaque... Et oui, il fallait prendre la première lettre du ONZIEME mots.**

**Regardez par vous-même : **

_« Je n'ai jamais pu trouver la place de mon cœur._

_**R**ien dans ma vie ne me l'a jamais permis._

_Rien dont **O**n puisse se sentir fière. _

_Je n'ai jamais su contrôler mes **N**erfs._

_Ni mes sentiments. »_

_« Ô Ondine ! Emporte cet organe loin de moi... _

_Oui Ondine **D**onne le en pâture aux requins_

_Qu'il ne me fasse plus **R**essentir la douleur de l'amour_

_Que j'oublie à tout jamais cette **A**valanche de douleur... _

_Que se fissure enfin ces parois... _

_Que le **G**ouffre de l'enfer m'emporte..._

_Que mes sentiments se taisent..._

_Que toi **O**ndine prêtresse des eaux me sauve..._

_Car je souffre d'avoir... _

_Un cœur pour deux... »_

**3)) Et là vous veniez de découvrir l'identité des « DEUX sourires » à savoir : RON et DRAGO**

**D'ailleurs plusieurs indices avaient comme je l'avais dit été éparpillés dans l'histoire : **

**a) **_Ne plus me perdre dans ses **yeux d'argent**..._

_Que la mer exauce mes vœux_

_Je ne veux plus contempler ses **yeux bleus **»_

**b) **« Je sais... Je sais... Mais tu sais comment il est non ? Et puis... **à part Harry je ne connais pas d'autres garçons gays à Poudlard...** »

**c) **Alors, elle s'allongea sur son lit, le parchemin en main... Et se mit à **sangloter** doucement...

**De bonheur parce qu'Harry avait enfin trouvé qui aimer vraiment, mais également de douleur parce que justement Harry avait enfin trouvé qui aimer vraiment ?**

Et maintenant qu'allait-il se passer ? **Qu'allait-elle faire ?**

Elle **regretta amèrement** d'avoir été si curieuse... Car maintenant elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Harry en face... Sans se remémorer les lignes de ce si douloureux poème...

**Cette prose empoisonnée... **

**Voilà pourquoi Hermione pleurait... Par ce que justement Harry était amoureux de Drago (ce qui est étonnant pour elle) mais aussi et SURTOUT de RON qui est son PETIT AMI...**

**ET VOILA ...**

**C'est donc déjà la FIN de ce premier JEU CONCOURS °w°...**

**JE FELICITE ENCORE LA GAGNANTE et JE VOUS REMERCIE TOUS POUR VOTRE PARTICIPATION...**

**POUR LE CADEAU la gagnante elle a choisi le lot n° 2 à savoir de lui dédier une fic que j'ai déjà écrite...**

**Elle a donc choisit SYMPTOME DE GENTILLESSE... ET JE LA LUI DEDIE AVEC PLAISIR...**

**MERCI ENCORE A VOUS TOUS ET JE VOUS FAIS DE GROS KISSOUXXXX**

**Hisokaren... **


End file.
